Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150123211145/@comment-25065826-20150123221641
Shivering our way from the airport with our bags, we go out the exit and stop. What do we do now...? We start by walking around town. If you can call it that. Ice is everywhere. We stop at a shop, getting jumpers and hoodies, and huddle together. We shuffle around, looking for anywhere to stay. Luckily, the airport has the surrounding areas quite quiet and deserted, so when we find a house, which looks empty, we settle. It's cold. There's heating, but it's off, and we have no energy for Emma to sap into heating. So we sit in a circle, discussing plans. "Right. First thing - car. We need some transport." Michael is getting into this group idea. The whole the world revolves around me aspect of his is quickly fading. So, we're discussing for around half an hour. And when fatigue actually sets in, we're off to sleep faster than I ever have before. ***** Awake. Did I hear something? I splutter and wheeze, and when my eyes open, I see through a curtain of smoke a faint orange above me. Orange? Smoke?! I sit bolt upright, but soon fall back on my back. Light headed. The heat of the air around me is so stuffy, I can't move. I think I'll burn up. Anyway, smoke rises. I should be ok for a little while. Right? I see a figure approach from the doorway. Police? Or friend? Johnny. I think he's a friend. He grabs my shoulders, and as much as I try moving or talking, nothing happens. I must look comatose. He lifts me up, staggering from the house with some fabric over his mouth. When we're outside, the house looks awful. It's walls are falling like raindrops, weirdly beautiful as bricks tumble down one by one. My chest explodes. I shake, and Johnny's arms give way. I'm on the floor, rolling around, shaking, breathing, breathing, breathing. It's ok. Everyone else is here, outside. All awake, but Emma. She's having a bad dream, by the looks of it. Hannah's crouched beside her. I get on my feet, look at Emma. Then the house. Does fire have a temperature which it can't burn at? Surely, here would be the place? Michael's got a car. From who the hell knows who, but I couldn't care less. If moving country illegally wasn't enough, lets get burned out from a house, why not? I have a feeling diamonds were involved. Hannah has a very useful power. Suddenly, the house is just black. The fire's... it's gone. Dead. Emma's awake, too. She looks panicked, her eyes wide as she sees the house. She falls on her back. Was the house and her linked? Ah. I have a theory. Her nightmare gave her energy as she was writhing around, and it went almost literally through the roof as the energy set the house on fire. Damn, we're lucky some people have good reaction times. I stink, I suddenly realise. Stink, of smoke. I get in the car regardless, but the windows are down the whole journey. To where? No idea. Hannah and Michael drive shifts. But a few hours later, we come across a forest. A nice forest. Completely white with frigid bloody ice, but a forest anyway. For the second time in a day, we unpack. I have less than half what I did earlier, but it'll do fine. I would climb a tree, but Emma's turn has me freaked out. Maybe my power, or anyone else's for that matter, could kill me. Falling from a tree is not a desirable way to go. We're in a circle again. It's routine, now. Michael is on his phone, which amazingly is still charged, and we're worn out. No sleep yet, though. Too cold. I put on around 3 hoodies, and, feeling just about warm enough, I slowly drift off to sleep. Which, this time, doesn't stop abruptly.